The Grimm Men
by Oliviaaaaa
Summary: When Sabrina is kidnapped by The Scarlet Hand, what lengths will the Grimm men, Henry, Jacob, and Puck, go to to get her back home safely? This story takes place before the war but after Sabrina an Daphne's parents wake up. Puckabrina. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've been pretty successful at FF so far, so I've decided to start my fourth Sisters Grimm story! If you haven't noticed, Puckabrina is my OTP, so, naturally, this is gonna have some fluff in it. Please enjoy! Thanks!**

**~Oliviaaaaa**

*Sabrina's POV*

I woke up with a start. I turned to face the window, where a loud "thump" sound had come from. I calmed down when I realized that it was probably just Puck, the stupid fairy-boy that I had a crush on, who coincidentally lived with me, along with my sister Daphne, my parents, Little Red Riding Hood, my Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, The Big Bad Wolf, and a 200-pound Great Dane that still thought it was a puppy.

I got up, and threw a long robe over my pajamas. Padding over to the window, I muttered curses, not bothering to be quiet, because Daphne, who shared a bed with me, could sleep through World War III without so much as a stir. She snored loudly, but I had learned to live with it. I yanked the window open with much effort, and called out.

"Puck! Quit bangin' on my window! I know it was you! So help me I will feed Kraven the Deceiver to the pixies! You know I will-"

A leather-gloved hand clamped over my mouth, and I tried to scream, to no avail. I had no idea who had me, but I had a pretty good idea that it was a member of The Scarlet Hand. I noticed myself starting to get drowsy, and I realized that the glove smelled like chloroform. I had been under the influence of it before, at several of the more abusive foster homes Daphne and I had lived in before Goldilocks woke out parents up from what seemed like a sleeping spell, not unlike the ones that Snow White and Briar Rose had once been under.

Another hand grabbed my arm, and yanked me fully out the window, I prepared to fall, but I didn't. Then _another_ set of hands tied a blindfold over my eyes. Great.

Kicking and thrashing, I hoped that I caused my attackers some damage.

"Ouch!" I heard an annoying, male teenage voice cry out in pain after I kicked some random body part. I started to become dizzy, and as my last ditch effort, I bit the hand clamped over my mouth.

**Aahh, cliffy! Well, kind of. I hoped you liked it, and since I tend to update my stories quickly, I can asure you that the wait won't be long for another chapter! (I've been known to update every day for like a week straight). Fav, follow, an review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've gotten enough reviews that show interest in my story, so I'll continue it. I didn't want to write another chapter if people didn't seem to like my first one, but they did, so here I am! Enjoy!**

**~Oliviaaaaa**

*Puck's POV*

I woke up early today, for some reason. I thought I had heard some noise down the hall. I got up from my trampoline, pulled on my huge nightcap that's end trailed on the floor, stomped through a few puddles for good measure, and headed out the door of my magical bedroom, leaving mud-tracks down the hallway. I stopped outside of Grimm's bedroom. As much as I hated to admit it, I actually had developed some feelings for her. We had been through a lot together, since she waltzed into my life with her sister, not too long ago.

Pressing my ear against the door, I heard... A muffled scream. I barged into the room and shouted.

"Grimm! You better not by dying!"

But all I saw was a red handprint on a photograph of Sabrina that was on Henry's old bookshelf, and the curtains to the open window, fluttering in the wind.

"GRIMM!"

Not long after I yelled, Canis stepped into the room, followed by the old lady.

"Liebling, what's wrong? Where is Sabrina?"

Sniffing, and trying to hold back tears, I handed her the picture frame that had been marked, and gestured towards the window.

"They took her." I said angrily, doing my best not to sob. "The Scarlet Hand took Sabrina." The old lady wailed, and almost fainted, cursing in German. I would have said some snide remark about her language, but the situation made me want to scream profanities as well.

Canis caught the old lady, just before her knees gave out from underneath of her. His eyes darkened, and after setting the woman down on the bed, where Daphne still slumbered away, he poked around the room, looking for traces. He gently took the picture from the old lady, and sniffed at it. Although the wolf was gone, some of the attributes were left, including the senses of hearing and smell. Setting it down on the nightstand, he stalked over to me.

"When did this happen?" he growled.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. "I came in hear because I heard something from my room, about, uh five minutes ago? But when I got here, she was gone." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"We've got to get her back."

"We will, liebling. We will."

Suddenly, Daphne rolled over, woke up, and stretched.

"Wuz happenin?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! I'm glad to know you guys like this story! I'll try to update fast, but remember, I'm working on two other stories in addition to this one, so I will probably not update every day. Twice or maybe even three times a week is probably what I will do. You know what would motivate me? Reviews, favs, and follows! Anyways, read this chapter, enjoy it, and write to me about it, giving me feedback. Thanks!**

**~Oliviaaaaa**

*Puck's POV*

Marshmallow was devastated when the old lady woke her up and told her that Sabrina had been kidnapped. She had slept right through it, and blamed herself for letting it happen. The old lady tried to comfort Marshmallow, but it couldn't stop the flow of tears streaming down her cheeks.

I tried not to break down into tears too, but when I sniffed, I knew it was too late to stifle the crying. I ran back to my room before anyone saw me. The Trickster King has a reputation to uphold.

Who am I kidding? At a time like this, I couldn't care less. I slammed my door shut, and screamed. Just screaming, with no words, in a fury. I punched my trampoline. I punched Kraven the Deceiver. I punched a tree. I ignored the pain in my throbbing fist, and punched more inanimate objects around the forest that was my room until I tired myself out.

But I was still crying. I still couldn't believe what had happened.

I heard Canis yell for Henry and Veronica. Red was away at a sleepover with some other Everafter kids, and I heard the old lady talking to her on the phone. Even though I was pretty deep into my woods, I could still hear the sobs coming from the receiver. This was an absolute nightmare.

Of all the people that the Scarlet Hand had to kidnap, why did it have to be Sabrina?! Why couldn't it have been Charming, or the Mad Hatter, or Morgan Le Fay?! Heck, I would rather have it with me being kidnapped instead of Sabrina! I can hardly bear the thought of her going through whatever torture is enduring now. I love Sabrina.

I heard muffled yelling coming from Jake's room, followed by wailing from Veronica, and thumping noises from whom I assumed to be Henry. I guess he was punching stuff, too. I even heard Elvis barking in distress. The whole house was in chaos. A raised voice came from out in the hallway. It was Henry.

"See Mom! This is what happens when we stay in Ferryport Landing! My family isn't safe! Look what happened to Sabrina! Once we find her, we're leaving!"

"Oh, Liebling," the old lady protested.

"Don't 'Oh, Liebling' me! I know what's best for my family, not you!"

"Hank, we're all angry, but Mom is the wrong person to take it out on!" I heard Jake yell.

" It's not your daughter out there, scared and being held hostage by the Scarlet Hand. I'm going to find her. Now."

"Count me in." Jake said, gravely.

I flew to my door, opened it, and found the whole family standing in the hall.

"I'm going, too," I said, determined to get Sabrina back, no matter what it took.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I've been dead for a while, but I'm here now! Please review this chapter, and again, sorry for the wait!**

*Sabrina's POV*

It took me about 10 minutes to remember what had happened to me when I woke up in a small bed in an otherwise empty, small bedroom with no windows. The side effects of chloroform usage are momentary amnesia, and almost definite abduction.

I raised my arm to scratch an itch on my neck, only to have my movement stopped short by a pair of handcuffs, locked to the bedpost of the headboard on the bed. Groaning in dismay, I attempted to move my other arm, only to reveal the same results. This is insane.

I knew who brought me here. It was obviously the Scarlet Hand. But why? Why me? I'm just a kid, and wouldn't prove any value in this war as a hostage. I'm not an important Everafter leader; I'm not someone anyone would go out of their way to rescue. So why do they want me?

Screaming for help would be a bad idea. A) If my kidnappers were smart, this place that is now my prison is out of earshot from any potential resuers. And B) As far as the Scarlet Hand knows, I'm still under the influence of chloroform, and still either unconcious or disoriented, so they won't know to pursue me once I sneak out of here for a while. Screaming would blow my cover.

Wondering what time it was, my eyes adjusted to the dim light coming from the bare lightbulb that hung above my head, and I was able to see clearly. I noticed that the room wasn't entirely empty. In fact, there was a signifigantly large, old-fashioned hearth in the corner of the room. Probably wide enough for me to shimmy up. I noted this as a potential escape route in my mental folder of sneaky ideas. Now, if only I could get these hand cuffs off.

My ears caught sound of hushed voices talking outside of the door, and I closed my eyes to pretend to be asleep just in time, as I heard two sets of footsteps come into the room. I could practically feel their owners staring down at me, lying there on the coverless mattress. I felt so vulnerable, but I knew I had made the right choice to act like I was still out cold, when my wrists suddenly hung free off the sides of the bed. Whoever it was just unlocked and took away the handcuffs.

"Master says we can't harm her in any way," I heard a familiar, deep voice scold. Another familiar voice grumbled.

"But what if she gets loose without the hand cuffs? I put those on her for a reason."

"Look, she's still unconcious. And the door is locked, there are two guards outside in the hall, and there are no windows. What's she gonna do? Shimmy up the chimney?"

The other voice laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Little did they know, the two goons were feeding me information. The door was a no-no. They don't believe that I could escape up through the fireplace, so that means no one will be expecting that. And...the Master, whoever they are, doesn't want me hurt? Why would they care about what happens to me, considering that his/her henchmen just abducted me from my home in the middle of the night? The thoughts swirled around in my mind, giving me a headache, and making it difficult for me to lay still. Finally, I hear two pairs of feet shuffle out the door, and close it behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start this chapter, I'd like to inform you all about my new poll! It's going to decide what my next Sister's Grimm story will be about! Please go to my profile and vote now! Thanks! Anyways, enjoy ****_The Grimm Men_****: Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Sisters Grimm, I would write a tenth book. Alas, I do not own the series, so no tenth book shall be.**

**NOTE: This chapter has some cursing (nothing derogatory, but still rude), so if you can't handle the f-word and some other choice language, maybe you shouldn't read this chapter.**

*Puck's POV*

It was about 4 am, earlier than I had ever woken up, and I was standing on the Grimm's front porch, along with Henry and Jake. Although I wasn't exactly on best terms with Henry at the moment (I glued his shoes to his feet last week) I was still glad that he had decided to help Jake and I save Sabrina. We needed all the help we could get to rescue her, right? Us three... the "Grimm men" I suppose... had just bid farewell to the rest of the Grimm's and were about to begin our expedition to find Sabrina.

Grimm was always getting herself in trouble -she was like an accident-magnet- but this was the worst problem yet by far. This time, she may not even still be alive. Or the Scarlet Hand could be torturing her. I tried not to think about the horrible things that Sabrina must be going through at the moment, but when that failed miserably, I decided to use those bad thoughts as motivation to find her quickly.

To be honest, I was scared out of my wits by the Scarlet Hand, but I had to be strong. For Sabrina.

"Okay, so these are the places that the Scarlet Hand were most likely to take Sabrina," Jake began, as he looked down at a piece of paper in his hand as we all got into the old jalopy.

"Mayor Heart's house, the Sheriff's station, the elementary school, and The Blue Plate Special. All of those places have been known for signifigant Scarlet Hand activity. I've gotten special permission from the Blue Fairy to-"

"Alright, let's just go already! Every minute we waste is another moment that Sabrina could have been hurt or killed," complained Henry angrily. It was his daughter that was taken, afterall. Apparently, we shared the same impatience.

Rolling his eyes, Jake turned the keys in the ignition. Nothing happened.

"Uh...guys...something's wrong." Henry and I groaned collectively as Jake got out of the car to check under the hood. I looked up from my lap when I heard loud cursing and the "thump" of the hood slamming shut.

"The fucking engine's gone!" Jake shouted as he kicked a tire.

"WHAT?!" Henry and I shouted in unison. We got out of the car in a fury, and ran around to the front to confirm Jake's findings. Sure enough, where the engine should have been was an empty container, with no traces of whoever the culprit was, except for a bright red hand print on the hood.

"Damn it!" I yelled in frustration, surprised at my words. I never really said stuff like that. Usually when I'm angry, I just call Grimm "dog-breath" or something like that. But she isn't here right now.

Henry and Jake stared at me.

"What?! I'm, like, 4,000 years older than you both! I can say what I want!" The two men both looked away.

"So what do we do now?!" Henry seethed. "We're out of batteries for the Gnome King's belt, Ali Baba's magic carpet is now a useless rag, one of Dorthy's ruby slippers were crushed by a giant-and I'm pretty sure none of us wanna wear sparkly high-heels, anyways- and The Shoes of Swiftness only come in a size seven! How are we gonna look for Sabrina?!"

"I can fly," I suggested.

"No way!" Henry said, indignant. "I'm not trusting my life in the hands of a smelly 12 year old rugrat!"

"I'm way older than you!" I protested, trying my best to not sock Henry in the jaw. If this was about something else, it would be different. But this is about Sabrina.

"C'mon, Hank," groaned Jake. "Puck's idea is good. We'll find 'Brina much faster from the sky than on foot."

"No way!" Henry replied angrily. "That...that _hoooligan_ would drop us in a heartbeat as a prank!"

"No I wouldn't," I said lamely. I didn't really have any information to back up my claim. "Just let me fly us to the places!"

"Hank. Do what the fairyboy says." I was too concentrated on finding Sabrina to be irritated by the name-calling.

"Do it for Sabrina," I persisted. Henry sighed in frustration.

"Fine. But only for Sabrina. I still don't like you."

"The feeling's mutual," I shot back. "Now, let's _go_!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Unfortunately, *gulp* ****_school_**** starts on August 25th, so after that, I may not have a whole lot of time to write new stories and update old ones. But just so you know, I'll try my best to be quick about it! Please review, follow, and fav! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the stupendous Michael Buckley, although I am flattered that you think that could be a possibilty. Therefore, the Sisters Grimm does not belong to me.**

*Sabrina's POV*

As soon as the two goons left, I bolted upright in the bed, and grinned devishly to myself as I rubbed by throbbing wrists. Now to break outta here.

I hopped to my feet gracefully, and tip-toed over to the huge fireplace. I carefully removed the few logs that were in there, and gently set them on the carepeted floor next to me, trying to make as little noise as possible. Afterall, if what those guys had said was true, there was someone just outside the door.

Unfortunately, soot spilled out from the hearth and it took all my strength not to cough. Instead, I brought the collar of my t-shirt up over my mouth and nose, doing my best to filter ash from the air that I breathed so that I would not choke to death on the smelly stuff.

So, this chimney was obviously used. I wonder who felt the need to light a fire in a seemingly vacant bedroom. Or maybe it wasn't always a place for the Scarlet Hand's victims... whatever. I need to see if I can fit into the shaft, so I can climb up to the roof.

I stuck my arms up first, releasing a cloud of black dust into my face as I felt around the bricks to gauge the size of the space. To my delight and surprise, the chimney was actually pretty big on the inside, and with that, I climbed into the fireplace and began to climb.

Spreading my feet shoulder-width apart and placing my palms on either side of the enclosed space, I hoisted myself up, and dug my socked feet into the brick with a grimace.

Why did the Scarlet Hand have to kidnap me at night, when I was still in my pajama's? Why couldn't they have taken me, fully decked out in fatigues and survival gear?

In this strange, painful, matter of digging my hands and feet into the insides of the chimney one by one and pulling myself up, mumbling profanities under my breath along the way, I eventually found myself at the top.

But there wasn't light.

Dang it. It's one of those stupid chimneys with the weird cone thing on top. Alright. Time to punch this tin can off the roof.

Let's blow this popsicle stand.

Securing my feet even more on the chimney walls, I used both hands to push the top of the cimney off, with a "pop."

Considering that the guards outside of my room may of heard the noise, I scrambled up to the roof before one of them could reach up and grab my leg to pull me back down into their evil clutches.

Looking around, I immediately recognized my surroundings after my eyes adjusted to the blinding light. I could see much of Ferryport Landing from my stance on top of Mayor Heart's roof. I should have known that she would be behind this. I guess it was only a matter of time from the moment she layed eyes upon me. I could only hope that the rest of my family is safe.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a gruff voice shouting from beneath me.

"Guards! The Grimm girl has escaped! Search the halls and block the exits!"

Good. Now they will all be thinking that I'm still inside.

Now if only I could find a way down...


	7. Chapter 7

**Considering that this story is called "The Grimm Men," I've been focused an awful lot on Sabrina, so from now on, the story will be told from Puck's POV more often than not. Unless you don't want it to be that way. Please speak up. Anyways, enough chatter...time for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm series, sadly.**

*Puck's POV*

Flying above the treeline of Ferryport Landing, me, Jake, and Henry covered much more ground...er, air, than we would have on foot. I was flying with Henry hanging onto my left arm, while Jake hung onto the other. It was quite dangerous, and Sabrina would've never let me take her up this high.

To be honest, I was kinda offended that Henry didn't trust me enough to not let him fall to his death. Sure, I prank Henry a lot, but is that really enough for him to think that I would straight-up murder him for the laughs?! The man's got paranoia issues...which I can't really blame him for. He distrusted most Everafters even more than Sabrina. I had had the tale of his father's death recounted to me by various members of the Grimm family to know why he wanted out of Ferryport Landing, like his brother.

You know, at first I didn't like Jake very much...okay, I downright hated him... but now I actually looked up to him, even though I'm thousands of years older. He had a cool way with magic, and had mastered charm like no other I had seen before. I have to say...Jake is pretty awesome.

Now, we were flying to the closest place on the list to look for Sabrina... Ferryport Landing Elementary. After the whole Rumplestitskin+Canis Nearly Dying fiasco, that terrible learning (ew) place had been marked down in the Scarlet Hand Watchlist notebook in the Grimm's house.

Soon enough, my wings got us their, and I touched down in the empty parking lot. It was barely light enough to see outside, as it was just before the crack of dawn.

"Okay, Jake...and Puck...we need a game plan. How do we go about busting in here? If we know anything about the Scarlet Hand, it's that they're violent." Henry said as soon as we landed, quickly letting go of my arm, like I was some sort of revolting creature...which I'm pretty sure he had called me before. Not that I minded. It was basically a compliment to me.

"I've got wands for weapons. I found out how to make duplicates of the Wand of Merlin. I suggest we sneak in, find Sabrina, and cause the least amount of ruckus as possible. Who knows who they've got in there?" Jake held out a wands to me and Henry. I took mine immediately, and began twirling it in my fingers carelessly. Piece of cake.

"Hey, careful with that! *That is mahogany!" Jake cried. "Fresh lacquer, too!"

"See what I mean about magic, Jake?! This imbecile is gonna get us all killed!" exclaimed Henry, jabbing his thumb in my direction. I grinned at his new name for me. Imbecile. I like it.

"Hank, listen to yourself. You sound ridiculous! How are we supposed to fight trolls, goblins, witches, warlocks, and talking animals without magic?! Are you out of your mind?!"

"But-"

"No buts, Hank. Now, do you want to rescue your daughter or not? Because I'm going in there, with or without you. It's magic, or nothing."

"Fine," Henry grumbled, shooting Jake and me both pointes glares, which only made me laugh. "I'll use the magic, but only just this once. For Sabrina."

The reality of the situation hit me once again, with the force of a tidal wave. I even stumbled back a bit.

Sabrina. Scarlet Hand. Gone.

***BWAHAHAHAHA HUNGER GAMES REFERENCE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I feel like a rotten person for not updating, but this time, I have a mediocre excuse: I've apparently been spending too much time on the computer, so my parents banned me from the Internet. Uh-oh spaghetti-o. So right now, I'm on my phone, and it's kinda hard to use spellcheck and stuff like that on here, so please forgive any minor mistakes. Thanks, and enjoy this chapter!**

*Puck's POV*

Creeping through the halls of the elementary school would've been fun in almost every other circumstance, but now that Sabrina's life is on the line...well, not that much fun, if you ask me.

I can't even fly. Apparently, my wings are too loud to accompany me in the school, as Jake, Henry, and I embark on a mission to save Sabrina. We don't even know she's in here! But if she is, that means that the Scarlet Hand is here, too, so we have to be silent.

Jake learned some military-type silent hand signals during his time traveling around te world, sneaking into magical fortresses, stealing equally magical items (or, "retrieving," as he called it), so we made do through the empty and dark halls of the school without talking. He would wave us forward when he considered the coast to be clear, a hand held up straight meant to stop and listen, and, a point in a direction meant to charge, as Jake had explained to me and Henry before we went into the school.

Soon enough, our small group came to the doors of the gym. Jake put a finger over his lips for us to be quiet, and slowlly pushed open the door.

This was a pretty set routine, so far, as we had cleared every classroom, restroom, and broom closet we had come across up until now. Nothing that even hinted to Sabrina's whereabouts was found. I could tell that Henry and Jake were very frustrated and angry because of this, but I'm sure that I'm having a tougher time dealing with this...because...well, I really do care about Sabrina and I really don't want her to get hurt.

If somehow we found her, and she was injured-or worse-I would never forgive myself for letting the Scarlet Hand kidnap her in the first place. I consider it my fault that she was gone, because I heard her being taken from her room, and didn't act fast enough. This whole thing was my fault.

I have to find her. I have to. Or I will never be able to live with myself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm feeling pretty down right now because I have a huge notebook due on Friday, along with an important application packet filled with essays and forms for a school that I want to get into. It's been a stressful week. I just updated one of my other stories, "Hooked," with a new chapter, but no reviews yet :(. If I don't get any, I won't update anymore. Same goes for this story. So make sure to update if you like it! Also, let me know if you want me to continue "Alternate Universes Collide."**

*Sabrina's POV*

Seeing no other option, I jumped down about 6 feet to the frog of Mayor Hearts big garage, landing gracefully, and then hopped off the roof onto a her limo, then a trashcan, then to the ground. It took some effort, me being sock-footed and all, but I was down to the ground in no time and running.

Almost immediately, I heard Mayor Heart's megaphone blast from somewhere behind me with a static screech.

"SABRINA GRIMM! THERE'S NO USE RUNNING! YOUR CAUSE IS HOPELESS!"

Ugh, I hate her voice so much. Well, of course I didn't listen to her. I only sprinted faster, as fast as I could.

Down the long, paved driveway lined with rose bushes I went, tearing holes in my socks as my feet pounded the asphalt. I snuck a quick glance over my shoulder, only to see about a dozen card soldiers running after me, decked out it artillery and angry faces.

Uh-oh.

In addition, I saw Mayor Heart and her trusty sidekick in evil, Sherriff Nottingham leading deck of soldiers. As I neared the end of the driveway, almost at the main road, I started to call for help. Surely there will be a pedestrian or driver that will here me and come to help?

"HEYYYY! HELP! HELP ME! THE MAYOR IS-"

But that's when I tripped over a rock as I made it to the curb. I fell face first into the street, my head narrowly missing a truck's wheel. The vehicle veered off course and into another lane as it tried to avoid squashing me, but got broadsided by a car in the process.

By this time, the heart-lady and her posse had made it in time to witness another car flipping over and pinning me underneath of it.

**Alright, sorry for the short chapter, but I wasn't sure if anyone was still reading this, so I didn't wanna pour my heart and soul into this if it was for nothing. Please review if you want me to update! Ok bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay for reviews! Haven't got any on "Hooked" yet. I guess you guys don't like that one very much. If you do, review it and I'll update it! For now, enjoy this chapter of "The Grimm Men!"**

*Puck's POV*

We all grumbled as we walked out of the elementary school empty-handed. Jake and Henry were somewhat deflated, but I held my head up high with my chest puffed out, trying to look confident in finding Sabrina.

But I wasn't.

We had cleared the entire school four times, and it was now about 7:30 am. We were all tired, but once again, I tried not to show it. I'm pretty sure Henry an Jake knew anyways.

"Where are we gonna look now, Jake?" I asked solemnly. Even though I was exhausted from waking up so early and searching for Sabrina, I would not stop until I found her. If something...happened to her, I would never be able to tell her...how I feel. If she died, I would probably die, too. And I can't be letting _that_ happen. I... care about her too much for me to stop looking for her.

"Uh..." Jake said, trying to remember. "Oh, yeah, the Sheriff's station."

Henry grumbled, which cause me to whirl around.

"Hey, don't you want to rescue your _daughter_?! Why are you _grumbling_ like this is all just boring to you?! You _do_ realize that-"

"Yes, I _DO_ want to rescue my daughter, you idiot! I'm allowed to be tired! I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Well, Sabrina might _not_ be anymore if you keep moving so slow. We're going to the Sheriff's station. Now. You should just be thankful that you're not the one with wings, or else you'd be flying me and Jake all over town."

That shut Henry up. Jake said nothing, only nodded in my direction to signal that he was ready to restart the search. I grabbed Henry's and Jake's arms, sprouted my wings, and took off down to the Sheriff's station.

**Sorry for the rather short chapter, but I had to if I wanted things to play out right. I need the correct amount of time to pass in the story for it to seem as realistic as happening in the books as possible, so I had to cut things off there. But, don't worry! New chapter is coming soon if I get reviews! Bye!**


End file.
